Winx Club - Episode 304
The Mirror of Truth (Stella's Truth in the Nickelodeon dub) is the fourth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis When the Winx reach the ice caves (after defeating the terrible weather and gryphons) they come across the Guardians of the mirror of truth, who tell Stella she must go and find the mirror of truth if she is to turn back to normal. So the Winx split up to go find it. Stella searches for it, and stumbles across it not realizing it was the pool she was staring in. Brandon soon joins the frustrated Stella, who is under the impression that Brandon can't see how she really looks. Brandon then confesses that he could see all along how she really looked and the spell they put on him didn't work. They share a deep conversation and embrace each other. Then Brandon gives Stella the present he gave to her at her princess ball. Knowing now that Brandon loved her even as a monster, the mirror of truth turns mon-Stella back in to Stella. The Guardians congratulated the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon, and with that they headed back to Alfea. Upon returing to Alfea they soon catch up with Aisha, who tells them that, a wizard called Valtor has taken over Andros and has put a dark spell on the mermaids. The Winx then set a plan to go to Andros and stop Valtor. Major Events *Mon-Stella turns back into Stella. *The new school year starts. This is the Winx's last year as students at Alfea. *Nova arrives at Alfea. *Nova informs Stella of the new royal hierarchy. *Galatea arrives at Alfea and befriends Musa. *Aisha tells the girls about Valtor. *Ms. Faragonda tells the Alfea students about the Enchantix stage and how to earn it. Debuts *Ice Spirits *Nova *Galatea *Teredor Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella/Mon-Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor *Teredor *Nova *Galatea *Ice Spirits Trivia *This is the final appearance of Mon-Stella and Knut. Mistakes *In one of the scenes, Tecna mentions she was going to attempt to knock one of the birds off the ship. During this scene, Bloom's glove, which is usually light blue, changes to red. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky, Ice Spirit *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Digit, Icy *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Bella Hudson as Galatea *Sean Schemmel as Baltor Nick Voice Cast *Jim Cummings as Ice Spirit (data from Michael's Winx Club) *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Josh Keaton as Valtor *Unknown as Chimera *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko *Hynden Walch as Lockette/Amore *Lara Jill Miller as Chatta/Tune *Georgina Cordova as Digit/Piff *Unknown as Glim *Jessica Di Cicco as Zing Quotes "Yeah I can't wait until- Uh oh, tomorrow's the first day of classes."' - Musa ' Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon